Jarod's Thankgiving
by charmingchick33
Summary: A Pretender Thanksgiving?


Title- Jarod's Thanksgiving   
  
Author- Jarodsangel33   
  
Rating- G   
  
Category(s)- Romance, Drama, Shipper   
  
Disclaimer- the Pretender and all characters belong to TNT, NBC, and their creators. I am just borrowing them.   
  
Authors Note- This is a Thanksgiving story that Mary (Ficlite) asked me to write... so enjoy!   
  
*****   
  
Jarod's Thanksgiving   
  
*****  
  
Miss Parker and Jarod sat by the fireplace, it was the day before Thanksgiving and they were tired after a day of cooking and cleaning. Parker sat in Jarod's lap, her head resting on his chest. She watched his chest rise and fall as she lay there. She inhaled the smell of his cologne, Old Spice. He stroked her hair and she smiled. She rose up and kissed him on the cheek and instantly he kissed her back, right on the lips. She giggled and they began to kiss, an innocent kiss just like the one when they were little. As soon as they noticed what they were getting into, they stopped; they still had to remember that Miss Parker hadn't told anyone about their affairs and that they were together. Jarod knew that the situation was a tense one, but he proceeded. He rose off the couch and went over to his bag. He pulled out a gift-wrapped box and handed it to Parker. She looked up at him, questions in her eyes and he just nodded.   
  
"Open it Melanie, it's for you." He said as he took a seat next to her on the couch. He put his hand on her shoulder, which startled her and brought her out of her thoughts. Parker slowly carefully un-wrapped the box and found a ring case. She gasped in shock. She slowly opened the box and there was a ring, a simple gold band. Attached was a note. She unfolded it and began to read.   
  
"Melanie,   
  
This is a promise ring; I would love if you'd wear it. It isn't as strong as marriage but it signifies that I am always with you, no matter what. Look at the engraving on the ring. "Jarod and Melanie Forever" I hope you will treasure every moment we have together, and know that I love you.   
  
Jarod"  
  
Tears rolled down Parker's eyes knowing that tomorrow Jarod could be taken from her forever; it all depended on her father's approval. She pulled him close and kissed him. She slid the ring on her ring finger and whispered into his ear, "I will never take this off, no matter what." He held her as she cried.   
  
Next Morning- Thanksgiving   
  
*****   
  
Broots, Syd, and Debbie were the first to show up, then Major Charles, Emily, and the Boy which they had named Joshua. They didn't think Mr. Parker and the rest of the Parker's were coming around 1, when the doorbell rang. Miss Parker answered it and found Margaret standing at her door. She was embraced by Margaret's hug and kiss on the cheek. She moved aside letting her inside to see Jarod.   
  
"Jarod honey, there is someone here to see you," Miss Parker said from the door. A confused Jarod came to the door to find his mother. "Mom it's finally you!" He said and hugged her. "Oh Jarod, we never thought we'd find you, your father found Emily, and then they with the help of Ethan found me. It is so good to finally see my son." Margaret had tears of joy streaming down her face. Just then Ethan came walking up to the door. Miss Parker hugged him, followed by Jarod; everyone went inside the house and talked. Around 12:30 the bell rang again. Miss Parker answered it and to her surprise there stood Angelo. She grinned and let him in. He took a seat and they waited for the rest of the family. The bell rang again at quarter two and it was Michelle and Nicolas, who had decided to help by bringing 2 pumpkin pies and an apple one. About ten minutes later, the bell rang; it was Mr. Parker, Raines, Bridgette, Lyle, and Sam. She let them all in, she made a mental note about who all was in her house, *Jarod, Major Charles, the boy, Emily, Margaret, Sydney, Michelle, Nicolas, Broots, Debbie, Angelo, my sweeper Sam, Ethan, Mr. Parker, Bridgette, and Raines. She got everyone seated at the table, which in itself was a challenge.   
  
Jarod and Parker were next to each other at the table. Next to Jarod were Major Charles, and then Margaret, Emily, and Joshua. Next to Miss Parker were Mr. Parker, and Bridgette. On the other side of the table sat (from left to right) Sydney, Michelle, Nicolas, Broots, Debbie, Joshua, Raines, and Sam. They were debating who was going to cut the turkey when Raines rose from his seat.   
  
"Shut up and I will cut the bird." He barked. Everything stopped, every person at the table looked at him. Miss Parker handed him the knife and he sliced.   
  
"I'll take the wing!" Broots cried out from his seat. Bridgette held back the laughter she wanted to let loose and focused on Lyle who looked like he had some wisecracks to make. She smirked and shook her finger in his face. He blushed and narrowed his eyes at her.   
  
"Fine Mr. Broots" Jarod announced handing him the turkey wings with the mashed potatoes, stuffing, and peas. Mr. Parker looked at Miss Parker and raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Angel, I hope you have an explanation for all this, I thought he and his family would have their own plans, not be here with us." Mr. Parker said with a side glare to all the McKenna's. Jarod made a face at Parker, and she proceeded to dish out the food.   
  
"Well Daddy, Jarod and I are a couple now and nothing you and that sack of bones Raines can do will change that." She said as she passed Jarod some food for Bridgette. He put the plate in front of her and she half smiled.   
  
"Angel, I don't know why you are interested in him. I can get you any man, any age, anything you want. I have all that money can buy." Mr. Parker said gleefully.   
  
"Daddy, don't you get it? You cannot buy love, it is honest and true. And once you find it, it cannot be avoided or denied. Jarod is the one I love." Miss Parker finished and sat down to eat.   
  
"Mr. Parker, don't you see? Miss Parker needs her own life, free from you, free from the Centre. She wants to have a family, maybe children and grandchildren. You cannot stop her from doing that." Sydney fought back aiding Parker and Jarod.   
  
"Fine, if you wanted to leave the Centre why didn't you say anything?" Mr. Parker demanded.   
  
"Because I never wanted to disappoint you!" Miss Parker yelled. "My entire life since Momma died was based on pleasing you. The cold façade, the attitude, the wardrobe; if I dressed and acted the way I wanted to, I would be wearing blue jeans and have married Jarod a long time ago. Can't you see that I have loved this man since I was a 4 year old girl?" Miss Parker bellowed.   
  
"Angel, you must understand that I was only trying to protect you. I am sorry it has taken me so long to realize that you are not a young girl anymore, you are a woman. If you choose to marry Jarod, then I could not be happier for you. As long as you are truly happy." Mr. Parker said sincerely.   
  
"Well if Jarod and I are going to be together, the Centre will no longer abuse children, or kidnap them. The corporation was once good, what happened to that goodness that my mother was trying to keep going?"   
  
"Angel, not even I know that, if I did don't you think I'd tell you?" Mr. Parker questioned.   
  
"Alright daddy, one other thing, I want Raines gone." She glared at him, and then noticed he didn't have his oxygen tank. Miss Parker knew not to question. The entire family finished dinner without any more problems.   
  
After Dinner   
  
*****   
  
Miss Parker had let her guests chat in the living room while she and Jarod cleaned things up. She smiled when she returned to the family room and saw everyone getting along. She knew that finally she would be able to have a life with the one she loved the most.   
  
By the time everyone had left, the house was a mess. Jarod and Parker decided to take a snooze and clean it up the next day. They were just so excited that they could get married and start a family together with their parent's blessings.   
  
1 year later   
  
*****   
  
Miss Parker and Jarod have really grown together; they got married in Hawaii in December. They now have twin daughters, with dark brown silky hair and blue eyes just like their mother. Parker notices that they often know what is going to happen and are exceptionally bright, meaning they might be pretenders, and thinks that they are also blessed with the inner sense and as she herself learns to use her unique gift she hopes to share it with her children.   
  
They have moved into a larger house, with a white picket fence and a nice backyard, they are thinking about a pool and are putting up a swing set for the twins. And they got a dog, a Black Lab and named her Catherine after Miss Parker's mother. 


End file.
